


Cardassian Copyright Laws vs. the People

by whatdoyouwantpaul



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bajorans, Bullying Dukat, Cardassians, F/F, I can’t stress enough how much we’re bullying Dukat here, Julian is incredibly upbeat, M/M, Seriously bullying Dukat, anonymously published novel, book discussions, he wants to sue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyouwantpaul/pseuds/whatdoyouwantpaul
Summary: An anonymously published erotica novel starts making its way around ds9. The only problem is, it features everyone’s least favorite Cardassian military leader, and he is not happy about it.
Relationships: Dukat/Original Male Character (fictional), Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 60
Kudos: 66





	1. Popular Literature

**Author's Note:**

> Garashir and Kiradax come in later chapters. Also, I wrote this SPECIFICALLY to bully Dukat, if you can’t tell by the tags. Comments and Kudos encouraged!

There was never exactly a shortage of entertainment on Deep Space Nine. Between Quark’s holodecks, the various shops on the promenade, and the general amenities of everyday, 23rd century life entertainment was always only a few steps away. However, every now and again, there was a lull in activity. Of course, those never lasted long, because every time, without fail, something extremely, unavoidably interesting popped up and began to spread through the station.

The current craze was the first few chapters of a mysterious, anonymously published novel called ‘Occupation’. Small, relatively unknown and anonymous writings were published fairly frequently on Deep Space Nine, but none quite like Occupation, which had some… unique content. 

Featuring Gul Dukat in some rather compromising positions, it was no wonder that the work was posted anonymously. And it was no wonder that it was becoming so popular with a Bajoran audience.

“Have you read it?” Julian slid into the seat next to Kira, eyes wide and a smile teasing the corners of his mouth.

“Of course I have, everyone on the station’s read it!”

Julian pulled the novel up on his PADD. “How long do you think it’ll be before Dukat sees?”

“Oh it can’t be long.” Dax cut in. “I think we should be ready, knowing the Gul he’ll make quite the scene about ‘defamation of character’.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it defamation!” Julian laughed. “Really, they describe him quite fondly. Him and his—“

“No unprofessional language in ops, Doctor.” Odo grunted from his seat, looking down at a PADD resting in his lap.

“Unprofessional! Should I use the medical term then?”

“I don’t think anyone wants you to do that.” Kira quipped.

“Odo, are you reading it right now?”

Startled, Odo cleared his throat and turned off the PADD. “Purely for investigative purposes. It’s pertinent that we discover the author before Dukat gives us any trouble.” He paused. “And maybe it is… slightly cathartic to see my old boss be put in his place.”

Kira rolled her eyes. “I, for one, could have done without the explicit descriptions of Cardassian anatomy.” 

“I thought you would have liked it, Major.” Jadzia turned her chair so she was facing Kira.

“How could anyone enjoy that?”

“Well…” Bashir started. “It does focus on a future where Bajor occupies Cardassia. I’d think it would be a sort of cathartic revenge fantasy.”

“We don’t need revenge fantasies. Bajorans are better than that.”

“Clearly not all of them…”

“Y’know, I’m going to say it, I don’t think a Bajoran wrote it.” Kira crossed her arms.

“How could this have been written by anyone but a Bajoran?” Jadzia laughed.

“Think about it! How could the author know so much about Cardassian anatomy? And any Bajoran who actually lived under the occupation would never wish it on anyone, even in fantasy. This is the voyeuristic work of a masochistic Cardassian.”

“But you hit a bit of a roadblock there.” Jadzia leaned over and rested her forearms on her legs. 

“What’s that?”

“The only Cardassians on the station are Garak—“

“Whose writing skills are not exactly superb.” Bashir interrupted.

“And Dukat‘s daughter.”

Kira didn’t answer.

“Perhaps you all should leave the investigating to Odo.” Sisko hummed as he walked down the stairs, eyes transfixed on his own PADD.

“Are you reading it, Captain?”

“Absolutely not!” Sisko looked up. “I’m going over Jadzia’s report on the Andorian soil samples.”

“Of course you are.” 

*

“This is an outrage!” Gul Dukat was fuming and his cheeks were tinged blue. 

“I see the novel has finally reached you.” Sisko sighed.

“I can’t believe the Federation is allowing this… smut to be passed around the station! Don’t you have laws about copyright and defamation of character?”

“Dukat,” Sisko tried his best to fight a smile. “If you want to sue, then we’ll need to find the author, which is becoming increasingly unlikely. And besides, I don’t think you have much of a case.”

“This is—“

“An outrage?”

“Yes!!”

Sisko took a deep breath and rubbed his temple. “We can’t exactly stop the novel from spreading. We don’t know the author, we don’t know where the chapters are being posted from, and Bajor simply has different copyright laws.”

“Cardassia specifically outlaws any use of military personnel in fiction.”

“Bajor isn’t part of the Cardassian empire anymore, if you want to sue, you’ll need to bring it to a Bajoran court. And I don’t think they’ll rule in your favor.”

“I am a prominent military leader!” He sat up straighter, pushing his shoulders back. “This ‘novel’ sees me stripped of my title, my dignity—“

“And your clothes.”

“Exactly.” Dukat grit his teeth.

“I’d be flattered if I were you. Occupation describes you in an almost loving manner.”

“It describes me as submissive! Weak! A Bajoran’s whore!” He snapped. “I am the pinnacle of Cardassian masculinity and Cardassian men do not submit so readily.”

“I know a few people who would disagree.”

“You had better do something about this before I—“

“Alright, will do.” Sisko interrupted, hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make some more chapters later depending on how this does! I have a bigger project coming up, though, so look out for that!


	2. Personal Preferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak isn’t sure why Julian enjoys this damned book so much, Kira isn’t sure why anyone enjoys it, and Dukat has finally decided to sue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a bit early, but I got excited. Featuring Tired Sisko, Pissed Kira, and Weirded Out Garak

“Doctor, I don’t quite understand your choice for our discussion.” Garak took a sip of his tea.

“It’s fun! And it’s topical.” Julian’s eyes were bright as he scrolled through the novel on his PADD. 

Huffing slightly, Garak rolled his eyes. Though, he wasn’t nearly as annoyed as he let on, and he actually quite enjoyed seeing Julian so excited. “I did not find it fun.”

“Well, what did you think, Garak?”

“I wasn’t exactly… fond of the treatment of Cardassians within the story.” He sighed. “There was no meaning! It was simply sex and violence for the sake of sex and violence.”

“I see what you mean,” Julian said begrudgingly. “But it’s only the first few chapters. The author could have meant anything.”

“Or perhaps it’s an expose.”

“How do you mean?”

“There were rumors about Dukat’s… inclinations a few years back. Perhaps this is less fiction than we thought.”

Julian laughed. “That’s ridiculous! Dukat is many things, but submissive isn’t one of them. Gay isn’t, either.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Garak stirred his drink. “It’s hard to imagine Dukat doing half the things in that book. Though, I am very curious as to who is writing it.”

“Kira thinks it’s you.” Julian teased.

Garak’s eyes widened. “It most certainly is not! The thought that I would write such a thing about the man who exiled me is—“

“I know, I know!” Julian pressed their palms together. “I told her it was ridiculous.”

“Well thank you for defending my honor.” Garak leaned over and pressed their foreheads together.

*

“I am loving this book.” Jadzia threw herself down on the couch next to Kira, scrolling through a PADD.

“I can’t believe everyone is so obsessed with it.” Kira rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe anyone would want to imagine Gul Dukat like… that. He’s not even hot.”

“You don’t even like men!”

She leaned onto Jadzia and glanced at the page. “So? The man has killed people! And he’s like… sixty.”

“Hmm.” Jadzia turned her PADD off and kissed the top of Kira’s head. “I guess it’s less about being attracted to him, specifically, and more about the attractiveness of Cardassia to a Bajoran audience. Like the desire to enact some sort of revenge on the people that hurt you.”

“That’s a little deep for a lizard erotica.”

Jadzia burst into laughter. “Yeah, probably. But you’ve really never thought about what it would be like if the occupation were the other way around?”

“No!” Kira sat back up. “I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. And that wasn’t what the occupation was like.”

Sighing, Jadzia got up to go to the replicator. “I know. Kira, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up a hurtful subject.”

“No, no, it’s fine. It isn’t… triggering or anything, I just don’t understand it.”

“Want anything?”

“Just a water, please.”

Jadzia typed their orders into the replicator and brought the glasses back to the couch. “I’m guessing this means we won’t be trying any of the scenes?”

“God, no!!” Kira laughed. “Ask Worf.”

“Trust me, I will.” Jadzia teased.

*

When Gul Dukat docked on the station, he wasn’t expecting to be quite so… noticeable. Before this hellish week, the presence of a Cardassian military leader would have inspired fear, anxiety, or rage. He would have gotten glares or Bajoran citizens cowering away from him. Now, he was only seeing knowing smirks.

As he was walking, someone yelled “Say hi to Nawaan for me!”

Dukat could only roll his eyes at that. He, of course, knew the name. He had read the revolting book, after all.

He hurried to Sisko’s office as quickly as he could, hissing at anyone who laughed or made a comment, and he burst into the room as soon as the door opened. 

“This—“

“Dukat, if you say ‘this is an outrage’ I will kick you out.” Sisko straightened in his chair.

“Well I am outraged.” He crossed his arms.

Benjamin sighed. “Dukat, what are you doing here?”

“You said I should bring this to a Bajoran court. So I am.”

“Okay…” Benjamin nodded. “But why are you here. Why aren’t you on Bajor?”

“Odo wanted an investigation.” Dukat glanced at a chair. “May I?”

“If you must.”

He sat. “I can’t believe it got so popular, it isn’t even well written. The prose is… choppy, to be generous.”

“I don’t believe people are reading it for the prose.” 

“Listen to this!” Dukat started. “In this line it says ‘Nawaan ran his hand down Dukat’s scaled back’ and two pages later it describes my spine as smooth. Which is it?”

“Do you have these highlighted?”

“And in this paragraph it specifically says that I have scars on my ridges, but then, again, later they’re described as having ‘smooth scales’. It can’t be both.”

“Why did you read so closely?”

“Evidence!!” Dukat’s ch’ufa tinged blue.

“Ah,” Benjamin nodded. “Well, I should call Odo for your investigation.”

Dukat stood. “Yes! You should!”

“I’ll call you when he’s available.”

Huffing and turning blue, Dukat stormed out of his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the investigation go? Who’s the real author? Drop your theories in the comments and don’t forget to like and subscribe


	3. Possible Perpetrators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some interesting information about the accuracy of the novel is revealed. Meanwhile, Dukat meets someone he hasn’t seen in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter while I’m working on some bigger projects, and some original projects. Comments and kudos welcomed and encouraged!

Dukat sat in an uncomfortable metal chair, arms crossed and bouncing his leg. “I don’t understand why I’m being questioned.”

“We need to figure out a possible motive.” Odo sighed. “Do you have any enemies on the— I’ll just write down yes for that one.”

Dukat huffed.

“Now, is there any reason that anyone would want to portray you in such a manner?”

“To defame me. Humiliate me.”

Odo nodded. “Mhm. And what would you say the accuracy of the novel is?”

“Nonexistent!” Dukat’s ridges darkened. 

“Dukat, I need to know how accurate it is so we can determine whether or not the author would have known you. This isn’t a nefarious plot to humiliate you.”

Dukat sighed. “It is correct anatomically. That is all I will give you.”

“If you really want to attest to the accuracy or inaccuracy, I could set up a physical with Dr. Bashir.”

“Absolutely not!”

“If you’re completely certain.”

“I am!” Dukat stood. “I will, under no circumstances subject myself to that level of humiliation.”

***

“Alright, everything checks out.” Dr. Bashir smiled at Dukat.

Dukat mumbled something about defamation of character and humiliation before standing up and hurrying off. 

Odo crossed his arms and watched Dukat leave. As soon as he was out of eyesight, he turned back to Dr. Bashir. “Everything checks out?”

“Odo, you have no idea.” Bashir’s eyes were wide, and a smile tugged at his lips. He dropped his voice to a hush. “Everything checks out. Everything.”

Tilting his head, Odo consciously formed a confused expression.

“Even things that aren’t necessarily true for the entirety of the Cardassian race.”

“How do you mean?”

“There’s often a focus on a scar below his fourth ridge-scale on his back.”

“I know, I’ve read the novel.”

“He has it! The scar is real.”

Odo’s eyes widened. “Coincidence, I’m sure.”

“No, because he also has a scale missing on his lower stomach.”

“Meaning that it must have been written by someone who had known him… intimately.”

Bashir nodded excitedly.

“Who on the station do we know has been intimate with Dukat.”

“Quark.” He thought a moment, and then grimaced. “Garak.”

“I’m sure there’s plenty of Bajoran women.”

“You?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Doctor.”

“Just thought I’d ask!” Bashir laughed.

“I’ll questions the ones that we know for sure.”

***

Dukat scowled and adjusted his clothes. This was the worst week of his entire state-forsaken life. He was fully convinced that it could not get any worse.

Then, it got worse.

As soon as he had gotten back to his temporary quarters, there was a buzz at the door. For a while, he contemplated not answering. After all, it was likely that it was another citizen of the station attempting to talk to him about that novel.

Instead, when he opened it, he saw a familiar face.

“Athra!”

“Hello, Skrain.” His ex-wife was stone faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have known that Dukat’s ex-wife would make an appearance! Well, I would, but hey I know everything! Tune in next time to find out just what she’s doing on Deep Space Nine!


End file.
